Stuck in Life
by LittleWolfie
Summary: Ok this is basically a diary/story of a 13 year old girls and three of her friends that try and make it through Racoon city *Claire Redfield involved*


Ok we all know I don't own Resident Evil or else I'd be making a video game out of what I'm typing! I haven't wrote the story yet so if there are any RE characters or places in here I DON'T OWN EM! *  
  
This story is about a thirteen year old girl that finds herself trapped in Raccoon as the zombies overtake the city. I figured I'd tell a little bit about her before I started. She is 5'2" and is skinny and has muscle (a good amount for her age), she is fast and knows how to works a gun (grew up with her dad), and she is used to obstacle courses. Umm one more thing this is kinda a diary/story type thing.  
  
  
  
July 22, 2002  
  
Its starting to get dark out I figure its about five o' clock. I found this journal while running through the school, I figured I'd write in it. It makes things easier when you can write all your feelings down, yet…its hard knowing all of the things you never told people. Now I can't tell my boyfriend how much I loved him or I can't tell my crush the way I felt and I cant go back and punch those annoying little preppie girls in the face. I know they didn't make it, out of anyone it would be the bikers or the skateboarders that would. Hopefully the bikers did, all of my guy friends biked. Anyway I'm laying here in what was my swim class about three hours ago. The things (zombies) had broken into the swim room through the door leading outside. The boys and girls locker locker rooms were stupidly left open and they got through there also. A couple of the armed security guards came in so I might be able to pick up a few guns and some ammo before I decide to leave. I was the first to realize what was going on, I climbed onto a shed where they kept all of the swim stuff and knocked away the zombies with a stick whenever the got close to my shelter. I hear noise in the distance mabey its non-zombish people. They sound to quick to be monsters, and… there's shouting.  
  
The girl looked down from her hiding spot searching for zombies. There were a couple at the other end of the pool but she could easily outrun them. She jumped off the shed and walked over to the cops bodies, searching their bodies she found a hand gun and 4 clips (holding 15 bullets each) and on the one actual cop she found a fully loaded magnum and an extra 24 bullets (for the magnum). Peeking out a window she saw that there were cops cars outside "hmm…there's probly more ammo in the cars and mabey some more guns and mabey there are even more cops in the school". Looking around she started walking up to the locker room "most of the zombies came in through here and the outside door. Better equip the gun.." Pulling out the handgun she got it ready just incase there were any things left in there.  
  
She stepped into the locker room, not hearing anything she walked out into the hall. Listening carefully she heard….people! Wait…boys! And they sounded familiar! She ran through the hall obviously overtaken by excitement, she ran down the stairs and listened again. Slowly walking to her right she looked towards the open lunch room. She walked towards it and OMG! She couldn't believe her eyes her crush and her boyfriend survived! But she couldn't show her excitement it was a time to be serious and someone looked hurt. She looked at them but they didn't notice her "how totally stupid are you? You have four stair ways, one in each corner of this room and you guys are in the very middle. Notice anything?" her boyfriend (David) looked amazed that she was alive "Alana! Your alive! Listen we found this woman she was knocked out and she looks hurt" "and?why don't you do something?" Alana walked over to her crush John "you know how to work a gun right?" John nodded "then here take the magnum just incase anything bigger comes, me and david are going to the nurses office to see if we can find anything of use and when we get back we will try to revive this person and we will search the classrooms for anything usefull and go to our lockers and get our backpacks we will have to carry things ya know" Alana ran off with David and quickly made her way to the nurses office slowly opening the door she noticed the nurse…eating a student! Lifting her gun she got a lucky shot to the creatures head which was amazing considering how bad she was shaking. "David, go to the cubbard and grab some, no a lot of pain reliever and whatever else might be usefull including disinfectant if she has any" Alana walked away and grabbed a paper bag "it will do until we get our backpacks". She grabbed a couple of large cloths, a bunch of band aids and some a large first aid kit. David threw his stuff in the bag and they went and get the others….  
  
* And im grounded…again for being on the computer well give me some reviews and tell me if I should continue* 


End file.
